Beautiful
by Faerie of Tara
Summary: Future!Fic... Klaine's daughter is on her way to a Halloween party, but her dads have a slight problem with her costume.


**Studying for finals? Ehh… **

**Writing fanfiction… Yeah!**

"Bye, dads! I'm going to Molly's Halloween Party now; I'll be back tomorrow morning. See you!" Katie rushed down the stairs, stuffing her phone in her purse hurriedly, hoping she's make it out the door before-

"Katie! Don't I get a hug goodbye?" Her dad appeared at the doorway to the living room, reading glasses still on his face. He slipped them off, placing them in his pocket and approached her. She could see the smile slip from his face, and his eyes narrow.

"Kathleen Abigail Anderson- Hummel what the FUCK are you wearing?" he asked, voice deadly.

She squirmed under his intense gaze, picking at the fringe of her skirt nervously.

"Blaine, watch your mouth. Why are-" her Papa walked in from the kitchen, stirring spoon in hand, and stared at her.

"Katie, what is that?" he asked, voice seemingly calm.

Katie shrugged. "A costume," she said meekly, staring at the floor.

"I can see that," her Dad said. "But it's missing something. Namely, pants."

Kurt let out a snort, but covered it with a cough. "What your Dad is trying to say is…umm… that costume is a little…skimpy. And very adult. Not something appropriate for a high school party."

Katie looked down at herself, smoothing her pink and black dress, trying to look innocent. She _knew_ the dress was inappropriate, it had no straps and barely fell to mid thigh, but Molly had assured her that everyone would be wearing costumes like that. Molly had also given her the black garter and tights she wore under the dress, both quite visible. Her black pumps completed her 'sexy rock star' costume, and she thought she looked good. Matt would definitely be interested in her now.

She looked back up at her parents, defiant. "Molly said everyone would wear costumes like this. And besides, I wanted Matt to notice me. He definitely will now. Molly and Sophie both said this dress made me look really good."

"Aw, honey," Kurt cooed. "You don't need to wear revealing clothes to make Matt notice you. You're beautiful in anything you wear. I promise."

"You're just saying that because I'm your daughter," Katie said. "You're required to love me and say I'm pretty."

Her dad walked forward and wrapped her in a hug. "Sweetie, we say that because it's true. You are beautiful in anything. You get that from your Papa."

Her Papa rolled his eyes. "Sure." He said, shooting her Dad an amused look. "Katie, how about you come upstairs with me and I'll look through some of the old costumes I have, ok? We can pick something out quickly, and you'll be right on time to your party." He added, when she opened her mouth to protest.

Katie scowled, but nodded sullenly, following her Papa upstairs. She wouldn't get out of the house if she didn't wear something else.

They entered his sewing room, and Kurt crossed the room to the huge closet and flung it open.

"Ok, options," he muttered, flicking through the multitudes of shirts, dresses, and other articles of clothing stored there.

"How about a witch?" he asked, holding up a long black dress.

Katie, sitting at the boudoir, shook her head.

He nodded, and continued his search.

"Mermaid? Princess? Dorothy? Angel?" he asked rapidly, hands brushing over cloth. "Maybe…geisha?"

"Angel." Katie spoke, standing up. "What do you have for an angel?"

Kurt's long fingers plucked a white and silver dress from its hanger and handed it to his daughter.

She took it, and smiled at him. "Perfect."

She changed, and her Papa redid her makeup and hair quickly. The two walked downstairs 20 minutes later, meeting Blaine in the entryway.

He looked up as they approached, and his mouth curved into a wide smile.

"Katie. You look stunning."

She grinned, twirling once for him to see. The dress came down to her knees in layers of white, and the modest V-neck was lined in silver. Thin silver straps decorated her shoulders, and a thin silver necklace graced her neck. The dress was tight and ruched on the top, and flowed out in white at the bottom. She wore a pair of strappy silver heels, and her dark blonde hair lay loose on her back. Her eyes were lined in a pale shimmery white, and her lips a pale pink.

She had traded her black clutch for a silver one Kurt had found in a drawer, and she was ready to go- again.

She kissed both her dads on the cheek quickly, and headed for the door. "Thank you," she said simply, smiling before darting to her car, not wanting to be late.

"Drive safely," Blaine called after her. He turned to his husband, and the two wrapped their arms around each other.

"She's grown up so fast," Kurt murmured.

Blaine nodded, eyes distant, and Kurt gently tilted his head up for a kiss.

Blaine smiled as their lips touched, and the two kissed softly for a moment.

They broke apart smiling, and Kurt touched the back of Blaine's back gently. "But it's no use dwelling on the past. She is a beautiful, grown up young lady, and we should be proud."

Blaine grinned. "I know," he said. He sighed, and then remembered something. "I've been smelling your cooking all day, what is on the menu tonight? It smells divine."

Kurt smirked. "Asparagus with a honey sauce, and a garlic and basil roasted chicken. And for dessert, chocolate truffles. Plus a fine red wine."

Blaine looked at him knowingly. "Everything you just mentioned- except the chicken-" he broke off, laughing softly. "Looking to get lucky, tonight, Mr. Anderson-Hummel?"

Kurt's smile was sinful. "Well, we do have the house to ourselves, and we need to do _something_ to pass the time…"

"Say no more," Blaine said, dragging the taller man in the kitchen. "Let's eat, and then we'll…figure something out."

**Can you guess what the importance of the foods is? Virtual cupcakes to those who guess correctly!**


End file.
